Miyo's Passion
by DankestStories
Summary: A description of one of the game's bad endings from Takano's point of view. Contains spoilers for the entire game/series so don't read if you haven't finished it. Rated M for violence and adult themes.


I don't own Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni

* * *

Miyo's Passion

Flaxen locks shimmered in the still moonlight. How crisp the early morning air felt against skin; in these hours before the sun rose, time seemed confused about the season - after all, there was no hint yet of the oppressive June heat that in a few hours would set the world ablaze. The corners of Takano's lips curled upward, but only barely, as if to tease the vaguest promise of emotion under those heavy half-shut eyelids. How unbearable it must have been to wear such an ornate kimono surrounded by the thick heat of last night's Watanagashi. Well, perhaps for that reason not everyone wishes to be the Shrine Maiden. No matter, she won't have to bear it much longer. A bitter laugh escaped Takano's lips. Yes after today I will ascend to godhood and no one will dare defame Grandfather's genius. No one will take the Takano name lightly; no one will ever walk all over me again. The culmination of my life's plans is here in front of me to take. It's finally okay for me to live. Takano licked her lips in anticipation. Salty.

She reveled in how she would finally be able to share the misery that haunted her entire life. Tomitake, too, had the fortune of experiencing her wrath not too long ago. The look on his face moments before his life ended - Takano would never forget it...

Hands bound behind his back, Tomitake's screwed eyes and contorted mouth gave away the dull stab he felt as the knotted roots woven through the forest floor bang against his kneecaps. Takano had just kicked him from behind with her pale heels. She circled her prey to stand in front of Tomitake; when Tomitake regained composure and tilted his chin up, his crossed eyes focused on the barrel of the black handgun pointed between his eyes.

"Miyo... what has gotten into you?" Tomitake pleaded, his voice so saturated with emotion that Takano imagined she could wring the regret from it the same way that someone might wring the life out of a young sacrifice on the Furude Shrine's rack. Tomitake's eyes widened as he heard Takano's sultry laugh.

"Dear, what are you talking about? This was the plan all along. Did I forget to mention?"

"I thought we were in love, you and me!" Tomitake cried breathlessly. "I thought we were supposed to care for each other and support each other when the medical clinic got difficult?"

"Well that makes one of us I guess." The pistol's safety clicked.

"Please... I don't understand. Is there another way? I don't want to die."

"My, my I didn't expect that." Takano teased. "Maybe I'll spare your life -"

"Please!" Tomitake barked.

"Or maybe I wont. It's really up to me isn't it."

Tomitake glued his eyes to the ground. His body trembled. Takano could no longer conceal the intense pleasure that was rushing through her body. How amusing that someone who usually acts so macho could so easily be reduced to a pathetic whimpering mess. Takano felt hot, and, around her, the world seemed to spin just a little bit. Her eyelids felt even heavier as she looked down, her mouth twisting into a perverse grin.

"I'll consider sparing you if you kiss the ground I'm standing on."

Tomitake didn't need to be told twice; he had barely touched his face to the dirt and roots before Takano crushed his head into the ground with her heel.

"Good" Takano mewled. "Now kiss my feet."

Tomitake lifted his face from the ground. Snot was dribbling out of his nose and the mixture of tears and dirt made it appear like his face was smeared with shit. Tomitake pressed his face onto the back of Takano's right foot. If it weren't for the gun pointed at his head, he might have noticed the stark contrast between his scratchy stubbly chin and the smooth silky flesh of Takano's foot - just barely enough showing to suggest the shapely arch of her sole.

Clack.

Tomitake jerked his head up only to notice that a small hole appeared in the ground next to him.

"Fucking do better." Takano barked. "I didn't tell you to get your disgusting filth all over my beautiful feet."

The pace of her breathing sped up. Thoughts became shorter. Things more clouded. She wasn't sure she was controlling her body anymore. She let her eyes roll back slightly as she looked to the heavens; an image of Judith slicing off the ugly head of Holofernes flashed in her mind. Suddenly Takano felt her own foot jerk out. She pressed the heel of her shoe into Tomitake's chest. He fell over. Thats when she noticed it - the strange discolor of his cargo pants: usually light green, his pants now had a distinct dark hue around the pelvis.

Takano quickly straddled Tomitake and sat on his chest.

"Will you look at that? Our little boy here wet himself. Fucking pathetic."

Tomitake opened his mouth but before he could say anything Takano jammed the barrel of her gun into it.

"Suck it" she commanded.

She started to force the barrel into Tomitake's throat. Takano felt his chest heave between her thighs but she thrusted the barrel deeper.

"Gooooood booooooooy." Takano purred. She felt something deep within her stir. What is that feeling? It was... maybe one of the best feelings she has felt in a while.

Pleased with herself, she leaned forward onto Tomitake and pressed her face by his ear to whisper a secret to him.

"Do you really want to live? Even in this terrible world?"

Tomitake's shut his glistening eyes. She felt his head try to nod.

"Really? Would you do anything for me?"

She felt him nod. Again. Her pulse quickened. She jammed the gun deeper down his throat. The tremor inside her swelled. She felt an itch somewhere deep inside her. Not sure where. She knew her answer. Her thighs clenched tighter and she pressed forward against Tomitake's chest. The tremor consumed her. Eyes closed she felt her body shiver as if descending into an endless pool. Emptied, her mind only knew the twitches and spasms in her soaking canal - as if tiny sparks danced on her very muscle fibers.

She let out a tortured moan and nibbled Tomitake's earlobe. The heat against his ear consumed Tomitake's consciousness as he screwed his eyes shut tighter.

Her breathy answer:

"No."

She identified the itch. It was in her index finger. She squeezed.

Clack.

Takano was pulled away from her thoughts by the crisp beat of her black leather boots against the stone floor of the shrine. She approached the stairs to the altar. She shivered. Is it cold? No it can't be - her long black coat and sheer nylon leggings were certainly more than enough to protect against the early morning cold. No her goosebumps were in anticipation. Her heart rate quickened. As she climbed the stairs to the altar, she begins to make out the flowing blue hair spilling off of the stone slab. She climbed even quicker.

There she is - the Queen Carrier. Tied up and waiting for her. This is the culmination of all of her work and everything had gone perfectly.

Takano mused: are all gods born in pools of such passionate crimson?


End file.
